It is known that an integrated semiconductor component can be designed as a component for a weight determination, where piezoresistive measuring shunts are connected to a membrane acted on by a mass to be weighed. There is no direct contact of the diffused measuring shunts with metallic terminal contacts to connect the measuring shunts to an analysis circuit to avoid effects on the measuring shunts due to different temperature coefficients of metal and semiconductor substrate. For this purpose, in a conventional semiconductor component, the measuring shunts are not connected directly to the metallic terminals but instead are connected to the metallic terminals across terminal resistors. The terminal resistors are formed with a negligible piezoresistive sensitivity. Thus, the terminal resistors may include a low-resistance diffusion level, which is superimposed on another diffusion level, usually the diffusion level of the measuring shunts. Although the piezoresistive measuring shunts can be adequately isolated from the metallic terminal contacts with respect to thermal effects using such terminal resistors, these terminal resistors result in additional problems because of their close proximity and connection to the measuring shunts. These problems include offset errors, because the terminal resistors have a different size and shape. Furthermore, there is the risk of bypass connections between adjacent terminal resistors, because these adjacent terminal resistors usually extend parallel to one another over a relatively great distance starting from their connection to the measuring shunts. Furthermore, an offset between the diffusion levels of the measuring shunts and the terminal resistors leads to additional offset errors of the measuring bridge. In addition, it is not always guaranteed that the terminal resistors can be designed to have a sufficiently low resistance so as not to impair the sensitivity of the measuring bridge.